


In Another Life

by NotObsess_Lie



Category: Ed Sheeran - Fandom, Little Mix, One Direction
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, High School AU, M/M, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotObsess_Lie/pseuds/NotObsess_Lie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>St. Anne, one of London's most prestigious school, there goes the teenagers who qualifies themselves as semi-royalties. In a world where glamor and power runs everything is there a chance to find one's self and the love of your life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So I've watched too much Gossip Girl and was just dazzled by their world and this happened. LLN! I don't know really. My friend actually suggested this when we were depress over Zerrie. xoxo

They lied when they said that high school was a piece of cake. But when they said that ‘It is a jungle out there’, they weren’t kidding and high school was just like that. But it wasn’t the beautiful rain forest that is featured on magazines. No, it isn’t. What they forgot to add to those pictures are the actual scenes in the forest. Animals trying to kill each other and only the strong survives for the weak is left on the ground, broken and almost dead with no chance of breathing the next whip of oxygen. And high school is simply like that. 

“Geremy,” Perrie called her chocolate haired best friend. The boy turned to the blonde girl who was calling him. “Could you help me send out my invitations for my party next Friday?” she asked sweetly and her beautiful baby blue eyes staring into the boy’s soul that melted his insides.

It was a celebratory party for her Mum’s newest branch of The Edwards restaurant. Her mother, Esme, had been planning this party but Perrie volunteered to help because she wants her Mum to relax a bit, especially now that Anthony, Perrie’s dad, isn’t coming to the party because he’s busy with work. Her Dad owns the most famous and biggest cruise liner company in all of UK and one of the top five biggest cruise liner enterprises over the world, The Maiden of the Sea. Perrie has an older brother Jessie, but he died five years ago because of a car accident. Since then things changed with the Edwards but Perrie is still trying to patch things up even when everything seems to be all lost.

“Sure,” Geremy answered and smiled at the girl. She grinned at him and he swears if she asked him to burn on hell for her, he would gladly do it as long as that beautiful smile remains on her lips.

The day after the party Geremy was reminded that he was supposed to fetch his younger brother and sister at the airport. Thomas and Anna had been sent to boarding school in Paris by their mother, Savannah, because she didn’t want her youngest children to mingle with their father. Their dad, Peter, is a retired lawyer and spends most of his time in their library drinking scotch. He seldom gets out of the room and if he does, nothing good happens because he was short tempered. 

With a dad that couldn’t support his own family, Geremy decided to take that responsibility to help his Mum in their shipping company. But despite his efforts it wasn’t enough because his Mum is often busy at work that she’s only home for one day and spends the other six days of the week at her office or at some random hotel suite of wherever place she ends up into. Cargo shipping had been a good business and now Felton Cargo is one of the top shipping companies in the UK and Ireland. 

“Massive thank you,” Perrie said and embraced Geremy that made the boy’s heart beat rapidly.

“No problem,” he replied and the girl pulled away from him, still smiling. Perrie was excited for her party and so is he. If the girl was happy there’s no helping himself but be happy for her too. 

“Perrie,” a dark brown, feather haired lad called the blonde girl. Both Geremy and Perrie turned to their friend Louis and his girlfriend Eleanor. “Have you heard?” Louis asked as he walks towards the pair.

Louis William Tomlinson was the light of the party. He knows almost everything that goes around their little empire, London city. He must have taken it from his elder sister, Charlotte, who is in the States studying Law at Harvard University. Plus his stepdad, Mark, is one of the CEO of Warner Bros. Enterprise. His Mum, Jay, is a famous actress in Hollywood who lives in L.A. with his second husband. His real dad, Troy, who is a senator is the only close family Louis’ have in London. Troy asked Louis to stay with him but the lad rejected since he prefers to live alone at their huge manor in Westminster. 

“What?” Perrie asked at the couple before her.

“There’s a transfer student,” Eleanor answered. 

Perrie stared at Eleanor for a while, envying how pretty the brunette was in her new light brown trench. It wasn’t surprising since Eleanor’s Mum is the noted fashion designer Jenny Joan Calder, the brains behind the famous J.J.C. fashion line. Eleanor’s dad, David, is Mark Tomlinson’s partner in leading Warner Bros. Enterprise into even higher heights. 

“She’s from America,” Louis added enthusiastically.

“And?” Geremy asked definitely not seeing the logic behind Louis’ excitement. So what if there’s a new student. It’s not like the apocalypse. Having new students happens all the time to any schools.

“I want her to be part of the gang,” Louis replied, the enthusiasm not fading from his voice and face.

“A gang?” Eleanor repeated, looking skeptically at her boyfriend. “Is that what we are now?”

Louis rolled his eyes. “That’s what peasants use and it sound right,” he explained. The three gasped at what he said and Louis just grinned at them.

“Is the world about to end?” Perrie asked, mocking a fret.

“Whatever,” Louis said. The three giggled at him. “What are you doing this afternoon?” he asked Geremy and Perrie. “I’m having a small get together at The Red tonight.”

The Red is a bar that usually Louis and his friends rent for parties. And when this bar is concerned it will never be a simple get together especially with Louis’ involvement. The gray eyed boy seems to know everyone and with that fact it will be one hell of a party.

“But we’re going to send out my invitation for my party next Friday,” Perrie says and glanced at Geremy.

“Yeah,” Geremy agreed.

Louis rolled his eyes again. But it was Eleanor who spoke, “Vanessa.”

A ginger girl with dark brown dopey eyes appeared suddenly, out of nowhere. She was holding three huge books and it looked like it would crumple down at her any moment.

“Yes Miss Eleanor?” Vanessa asked in her low squeaky voice. She sounded scared as if she was before gods and goddesses. Well, she was. Louis and his friends ruled their school and not a single student has a say on them ─ except the old maid head directress, Maria, who isn’t afraid of the rich kids’ power. 

“Do you know her?” Eleanor asked the ginger girl, pointing a finger at her blonde friend.

“Yes Miss,” Vanessa answered with a nod.

“Good.” Eleanor smiled, pleased. “Fetch her invitations and deliver them. Properly,” she ordered. Vanessa looked staggered. 

“What?” Vanessa asked, incredulous.

Eleanor sighed, feeling impatient. “I said, fetch Perrie’s invitations and deliver them.” She raised an eyebrow at Vanessa. “What is so hard to understand about that?” she asked, irritated.

“Okay,” Vanessa answered in the same fearful voice.

“Good,” Eleanor said. “Now off you go,” she said, giving the red hair a dry smile. 

Vanessa beamed Eleanor a small smile and left, scared that she might anger the brunette. That is the last thing the red hair wanted.

Perrie and Geremy looked at the couple with disbelief. Louis and Eleanor were smiling at each other as if they have saved the children in Africa from hunger. 

“Now you’re free tonight,” says Louis.

It was Perrie’s time to roll her eyes. Leave it to Louis to get what he always want. The feather haired boy won’t be satisfied till things go the way he wants it and Eleanor was the best partner in crime for such schemes. It was how they fell in love with each other. They need one another to complete the emptiness that should have been filled by a family or parents that weren’t there.

“We could have done it you know,” Geremy commented. He wasn’t happy with Louis and Eleanor at all, because now he won’t have an excuse to spend time with Perrie. He didn’t like parties but since Perrie was coming it would be worth his efforts.

“And you’re welcome,” Eleanor replied with a cheeky smile.

“You’re like twins,” Perrie commented.

“We’re soulmates,” Louis corrected and kissed Eleanor.

“Get a room,” Geremy said with slight disgust but the truth was he was jealous. Why can’t he and Perrie do things like that? Oh right, because they weren’t dating like Louis and Eleanor. 

Louis pulled away from his girlfriend but their foreheads remain connected as they got lost in each others eyes. They were both smiling stupidly and another slap of jealousy hit Geremy in the face.

“Bring a date,” Louis reminded as he slipped his arms around Eleanor’s waist. The girl leaned to him as if it was a natural thing. Geremy let out a silent sigh and stared at the blonde girl beside him. When will he be able to do that to Perrie? And if he does, will she lean closer to him like what Eleanor did with Louis? He guessed he’ll never know since he’s not going to leap out of the friend zone, afraid he might end up at the stranger zone. 

Perrie was everything to Geremy, next to his Mum and siblings. The girl had been there for him when his dad insanely attacked him inside their home. His dad told him that Geremy’s very presence is an abomination. Perrie was his sun that balanced the clouds for him if times get rough in his life. So he cannot lose the girl even if it meant getting hurt forever for being in love with her when she couldn’t fall in love with him.

“Is Harry coming?” Perrie asked Louis and Eleanor.

Louis smiled. “Of course,” he answered. “That bastard never misses a party.”

And as if on cue, Harry arrives with a blonde girl in his arm. His mop of curls is in disarray and lips were a bit swollen. The pretty little blonde in his arm was in the same state as Harry and the four can already guess what the newly arrived pair had been doing for the last couple of minutes.

“Hey,” Harry said in surprised. The playboy had the decency to blush. “What are you all doing here?” he asked trying to maneuver the subject away from him and his companion and what they have been up to. 

The hallways were already empty because it was class hour. And Harry chose this time to get to class because he knows he won’t get caught with Sarah, the girl he was with.

“I think I should get to class,” Sarah said shyly, noticing that everyone ─ except Harry ─ was staring at her. 

“Okay,” Harry agreed and Sarah left, glancing back once to wave and smile at Harry.

With Sarah gone every pair of eyes were on the curly lad.

“What?” Harry asked, eyes looking at each of his friends’ faces. “She was helping me with my Chemistry assignment,” he explained but everyone knew he was lying. He wasn’t trying to be innocent anyway because he takes pride at hooking up with different girls.

“I’ll expect you all tonight,” Louis said that sounded more like a demand. And they all know they would all come unless it’s a matter of life and death situation. Or maybe even then.


	2. Chapter 2

          Geremy wasn’t excited for Louis’ party. He was excited to see Perrie and spend the whole night talking to her. Maybe he will if there won’t be any distractions. He looked at himself at the mirror again and knew he looked dashing. His dark brown hair was tidy as it always was and only a few could pull off the suit and denim jeans look, but he sure knows he did.

          “Should I ask Robert to prepare the car sir?” asks Ana, their head maid. She was preparing the tea Geremiy had asked for at the bed side table. She had been working for the Felton household for more than 20 years now. She had been trusted by Savannah to take care of Geremy while she was away. And Ana had already treated the boy like his own son.

          “Yes please,” Geremy answered and Ana left the room. Once alone, he laid another look at himself at his huge mirror that was reflecting his entire body, from head to toe. He felt nervous. He was never used to parties no matter how many times he has been to one before.

          For a few seconds he wondered what his father must be doing right now. But as fast as the idea came into his mind, it left as immediate as it came. He didn’t care actually. He’s living tonight and how he wished he would never have to come back again. He hated to see the look in Peter’s eyes that hurt more than his words.

          “Sir,” Ana called as she knocked on his door.

          “Come in.” He tried to forget everything he was thinking of about his father. Tonight he will have a good night. Or he was hoping that he will.

          “The car is ready,” Ana says, appearing by the door.

          Geremy moved out of the room with Ana following right behind him. As he went down the huge staircase he came face to face with his father.

          “Going out again,” Peter noted and Geremy can see loathe and disgust in his father’s eyes. Geremy wished that his father would just say it to his face. Peter actually had but it wasn’t enough. There would always be that stare of animosity and hatred that could never be cured. Maybe Peter will only lose that look if Geremy wasn’t breathing the same air he is.

          Geremy ignored his father’s comment. He was used to it right now. He was already numb after all the hurt his dad had inflicted on him. There was nothing more Peter could do to wound Geremy.

          “And tell your slutty girlfriend to stop coming here,” Peter said and Geremy knew who the man was referring to.

          Maybe Geremy was wrong when he had concluded that Peter could hurt him no more. But here he was losing every ounce of control he had mustered for the last couple of years. He was fine with him getting insults from his father, but it’s another story if the people he loves is being verbally harassed.

          All blackened out and Geremy couldn’t think straight. The only thing that his brain produced was a physical action that his correct mind would never even try. A loud colliding of bones has broken the silence and the next thing Geremy knew his father was on the floor, nursing a swollen cheek. And Geremy’s hand was aching from throwing a punch.

          With eyes wide, Geremy doesn’t know what to do. He was glaring at his father and his whole frame was shaking from anger.

Peter was as taken aback by his son. It was the first time that Geremy had laid a hand on him and it was shocking because the boy was always calm and composed.

          “For once just shut the fuck up!” Geremy screamed at his dad and headed down the stairs. The cold November air outside relaxed him a little bit but he was still shaking and in shock as to what just happened. He had punched his father. It felt good but of course his rational mind reminded him that he shouldn’t have done that and now he was feeling guilty.

          Robert was standing next to the black Mercedes Benz and was opening the door for Geremy to get in. The driver was looking at him confusedly and Geremy knew that Robert heard him screaming.

          Geremy reined in his rational mind and told himself instead that his father deserved that punch. Maybe it could be a wake up call for the old man at how fucked up their family was because of him.

**

          The Red was full as planned and Louis was never happier than be greeted by tons of smiles and congratulations for yet another successful party. Under his book everything has to be perfect on a party or it might as well not take place at all. The booze was being served nonstop. The music was loud enough to destroy eardrums and let’s not forget the dancers that Louis had picked himself just for this whole festivity.

          Louis thinks that everybody deserves nothing less than the best when it comes to a company of a man or woman. He was lucky to have Eleanor and he was generous enough to share his good fortune to other people and that is the reason why he only hires and invites the best (and by that he meant good looking) people he can find. He loves playing cupid at times and it would thrill him if a couple develops through one of his parties.

          “Harry!” Louis called his curly haired best friend, who was sticking his tongue down the throat of some unknown red head. Harry didn’t hear him and Louis just laughed at how easily the younger lad could be oblivious when he’s in his orbit. Harry’s orbit was sleeping and snogging women of all ages.

          “I’ll go say hello to Perrie,” Eleanor whispered into Louis’ ear, tearing her gaze away from Harry’s despicable show. She rolled her eyes but didn’t mind at all, on whatever the curly lad was doing. She was used to Harry being Harry. It would have scared her if he was sitting all alone in the corner at this time of the party. “Tell them to get a room,” she added before planting a kiss on Louis’ lips.

          “I will,” Louis responded, smiling stupidly at Harry’s direction. “Hurry back to me okay?” he told Eleanor seriously.

          Eleanor gave him a smile and that was enough. Louis watched his girlfriend head towards Perrie and Geremy. Louis never failed to notice at how close the two had become and was just watching at the sideline as the next chapters starts to unfold.

          Safely in Perrie and Geremy’s company, Louis tore his gaze away from his girlfriend. He refused to refer to it as being possessive but he couldn’t help but be obsessed by Eleanor. The brunette was addictive and Louis’ not complaining. He wanted to make sure that nobody would touch her if he wasn’t at her side. Parties get crazy at times and some drunken bastard might take advantage of her. He didn’t like the image of that. Eleanor was his and he was the type who takes great pride at protecting his property.

          “Harry,” Louis called, kicking Harry’s foot.

          Harry looked stunned as he pulled away from the red head he was kissing obscenely. He wanted to know who was ruining his epical moment. It was always amazing to him when a girl throws themselves at him and literally begs him to fuck them senseless. It constantly starts with heavy kissing, as if there were no tomorrows, and ends up with a quick shag. He never liked long time relationships because it’s complicated.

          The curly haired lad glared at his culprit and found two blue-gray eyes staring back at him. He scowled at Louis and the older boy just laughed at him. Harry didn’t find it funny at all.

          “What do you want?” Harry asked like a little kid being pissed off.

          “I want you to fetch someone,” Louis said, smirking impishly.

          Harry knew better that he could never say no to Louis. No one ever dares to say no to Louis Tomlinson. Harry never did because Louis was his best friend and the older boy had been there for him through thick and thin. Whenever Harry decides to runaway from home because he couldn’t stand his family’s perfection, especially his some-saint-of-a-sister, he would crash at Louis’ place. He relays on Louis and treats him like an older brother he never had.

          “Fine,” Harry grumbled and stood up reluctantly from his heavenly position in between two hot girls that were almost wearing their lingerie.

          Louis laughed at Harry again because the younger lad was indeed acting like a child. He put an arm around Harry’s shoulder and led him away from the women. “Ciao ladies,” Louis said over his shoulders and smirked at how triumphant he felt. He loves winning and doesn’t like losing at all cause.

          “Who am I kidnapping this time?” Harry asked Louis when they were away from the crowd and near the door.

          Louis gasped and placed his free hand on his chest as if scandalized. “Kidnap?” he repeated but Harry knew him well. The green eyed boy was sure Louis was playing with him. “I wouldn’t do such a thing.” Harry rolled his eyes. Louis smiled. “I’ll send you her picture later. Just wait for her here and bring her to me instantly. I want to speak with her immediately as we shall plan her grand introduction in our society.”

          Harry stared at Louis with confusion and disbelief. He didn’t understand why Louis would go to such measure for some stupid traditions. It wasn’t even a tradition, just a mere habit of Louis. A bad and costly habit. Louis was all for theatrical things such as balls, parties, charity shows, etc., basically anything that meant mingling with other people.

          Louis loves to mingle and show off. And Harry can tell how much Louis likes getting attention. He knew that the older boy was being like that because Louis’ was lacking on the love department. They were all are, he realized as he looked back at bar. They were almost outside and the chilly air sent a shiver down his spine.

          The bar was still loud and the lights were dimmed. Disco lights were the only ones brightening up the place. The dance floor was packed with drunken teenagers that were grinding at each other without a care in the world. Harry looked back and understood that they were all wasting their time partying like this almost every night because no parent dare to care and tell them they can’t. None of their folks minded that they were up all night drinking and doing things they shouldn’t do.

          Maybe some parents were too strict with their kids. And going into parties that they were forbidden to step into was a way for kids to show their rebellion towards their parents. It was hard being a parent, Harry knew that. But it wasn’t easy being a kid too. Especially when your parents wants you to follow their examples.

          Harry noticed Louis heading back inside. “And where are you going?” he asked as Louis turned to face him.

          “Inside.” And Louis gave Harry the Isn’t-it-obvious look.

          “I can see that,” Harry retorted. “Why are you leaving me here all alone?” he asked. “And why do I have to kidnap ─”

          “Fetch,” Louis corrected with smile.

          Harry shook his head. “Whatever.” He didn’t care how Louis shall put it. All he wanted was to understand how Louis’ brain works right now. “Why me?”

          Louis walked towards the puzzled younger boy and placed his hands on Harry’s shoulder blades. “Look,” blue-gray meeting green ones, “I need you to charm her. This is an important mission and you’re the only one who can do this.” Louis sounded like a General trying to boost his soldier’s confidence on himself. “Besides that, I need to get proper information from her. I want her on our team. I don’t want to have to face her on the battlefield.” He shuddered. It was the first time Harry saw Louis winced.

          “Okay. Okay,” Harry said in defeat.

          “Brilliant.” Louis smiled widely and with that he left Harry all alone.

          “Fuck,” Harry cursed, annoyed that he has to stay outside in the cold just to look for some random girl that Louis wanted to be acquainted with. “Shit,” he cursed again realizing that he had no idea what the girl looked like.

          Harry took out his phone on his pocket and dialed Louis’ number. It continues to ring but the other brunet wasn’t picking up. “Fuck,” Harry cursed once more, pissed off at his luck. He decided to go back inside again to look for Louis and ask him personally.

**

          “Hello,” Eleanor greeted Perrie and Geremy. Perrie was wearing a cute, tight LBD that emphasized her pale skin even under the dim lighting of the bar. For the first time in Eleanor’s existence she wanted to be as pallid as Perrie, who looked beautiful and badass in her punk make-up and sexy I-just-got-out-of-bed hair. It was so unlike the elegant and princess like Perrie to be dressed like this but she pulled it off as if she was born to be a rock star material.

          Perrie and Geremy both took their time to give Eleanor a kiss on the cheek and said a simple greeting back to the brunette who was rocking her cocktail sequined dress without sleeves. Her two friends couldn’t get the right color of her dress but on the right light it was actually red like the color painted on her lips. But the color of the dress is darker because she wasn’t used to bloody red lipsticks.

          “Enjoying the party?” Eleanor asked her two friends, who were the only people she saw immobile amidst the chaotic room.

          Perrie nodded but it wasn’t convincing. “Of course.”

          Eleanor gave the blonde girl a skeptical look and Perrie blushed, looking away from the brunette’s gaze. Eleanor turned to Geremy this time, giving him the same look because she saw him agreeing with Perrie’s statement about the party. But like the blonde girl the boy looked away as well like he got caught staring at something he wasn’t supposed to.

          Eleanor let out a sigh and reminded herself that these two weren’t used to parties. Louis’ parties specifically. She rolled her eyes remembering that Perrie and Geremy’s kind of parties are tamed. In short boring. She tried not to be irritated by that little fact because they were friends. But as friends, she wants them to enjoy what she and Louis love as well. Unfortunately, that is bound to happen on their next life. Or maybe that isn’t bound to happen at all.

          “I thought Louis said to bring dates,” she started just so she could forget being vexed. “Did you come together?” She glanced at Perrie then turned to Geremy.

          “No. Actually,” Perrie answered immediately, blushing. She didn’t want people to get the wrong idea and Geremy might be offended by such thought. If only Perrie knew that the boy would be in cloud nine if such assumption was true.

          It crashed Geremy deep inside how Perrie hurriedly ended his little fantasy about them. He let out a silent sigh and tried to act normal like he wasn’t hurt at all. Like Perrie’s denial didn’t break him.

          Eleanor smiled at Perrie’s straightforwardness but pitied Geremy because she knew that the boy had a crush ─ which seems to be an understatement in describing the boy’s feelings ─ on the blonde girl. She’s not the type to mingle in other people’s business. Well, often times she does but this is a different story because she was intrigued on how it all would come to an end. Will Geremy be able to confess to Perrie? Will that love confession break the pair’s friendship? There are many possibilities on how this story shall end and Eleanor wanted to be surprised on what direction it will take.

          “So who did you come with?” Eleanor asked turning her gaze from Perrie to Geremy again.

          “My boyfriend,” Perrie answered in a low voice, blushing again but this time even deeper. She was staring at her black pumps as if they’re the most interesting thing in the world at that moment.

          Eleanor just raised her eyebrow at Perrie’s answer. She couldn’t believe that the blonde girl managed to get a boyfriend behind their back. She must tell Louis immediately so they could monitor Perrie and her boyfriend. Her brain was rummaging on the possible boys that Perrie might be dating. But she couldn’t find the right guy that would be Perrie’s type. All of her equation leads to Geremy but since Perrie had denied it, Eleanor was left to wonder who the _boyfriend_ could be.

          “So his coming?” Eleanor asked Perrie. The blonde girl nodded but didn’t look up to meet Eleanor’s eyes. The brunette turned to Geremy. “What about you?”

          “I came alone,” Geremy replied trying to sound cheerful but failed. Eleanor gave him a sympathetic look.

          “Don’t worry,” Eleanor said. “We have invited a lot of beautiful single ladies tonight. Go find someone you might fancy.” She smiled at Geremy but saw that he was only looking at Perrie. She felt sad for him and at the same time annoyed that he still hasn’t confessed to the blonde girl. If he won’t man up, Perrie will always be his ‘What If’.

          “How’s your party planning?” Eleanor asked her blonde friend, who was still blushing.

          “I’m almost done with the preparation,” Perrie answered, looking relieved that the conversation wasn’t about her secret boyfriend. “You and Louis should come.” She smiled genuinely and Eleanor asked herself how such a nice girl like Perrie became friends with her and Louis. They caused nothing but trouble every time they got invited to formal parties.

          “Uhm… Er…” Eleanor wanted to say no but that would break Perrie’s heart. She didn’t like the parties the blonde girl throws because the themes aren’t her kind of genre. “Sure,” she answered reluctantly but Perrie didn’t saw her unwillingness. The blonde beamed at her and started telling Eleanor about the theme of the party and what Perrie wanted to happen.

          The minutes ticked and Perrie was detailing to Eleanor who are coming to her party, the food that would be served, the location, etc. Stuff that the brunette didn’t want to listen to but Geremy did. Eleanor can tell from the corner of her eyes how enthralled the boy was listening to Perrie’s blabbering and as much as she wanted to tell the blonde girl to stop, she can’t because she can’t stand to see the other girl sad. Eleanor let herself be amused by the sparks that lights up Geremy’s eyes as he engrossed himself in Perrie world.

          The music in the club wasn’t loud enough to drown Perrie’s beautiful voice in Geremy’s ears. He bet that the speaker could be next to him and he will still be able to tell what Perrie was talking about. His ears were deaf but his heart isn’t.

          “You bloody idiot!” a female voice screamed loudly not from afar and the three turned their head on the direction where it came from.

          Immerging from the crowd was a lean boy on black leather jacket and tight black skinny jeans. He seems lost and was looking everywhere as if in search for someone. Beside him was a dazed Harry with a hand on his reddening cheek.

          “Over here,” Perrie and Eleanor called at the same time and the two gorgeous lads from the chaotic part of the room turned to them. Relief washing their beautiful features.

          “You’ll pay for this!” shouted the same female again and the two boys looked back to the girl, who was leaving the premises.


	3. Chapter 3

          The sun was shinning brightly on the beautiful blue sky and Geremy dreaded it’s warmth for the first time. There was a minor ache in his head and he didn’t like it. He was a light drinker because he couldn’t hold on to his alcohol. Last night was a bit blur due to being intoxicated.

          He covered his face with a pillow hoping that the white cushion would take away the pain in his head. Sadly, it didn’t and that frustrates him. Maybe because he was being silly for thinking that putting a pillow on your face could ease hangovers.

          He was being stupid again last night for drinking way too much. If only he knew this would happen he would have never taken even a single sip of those sour and alcoholic drinks that Harry and Louis were passing to him. Why did he drink beyond his limit last night anyway?

          _“Mates,” Perrie turned to her friends with a blush, “this is Zayn” She blushed even deeper as she said his name but it wasn’t because she was embarrassed of him. On the contrary her eyes were dancing with happiness that would have made Geremy as happy, if only he was the reason behind the girl’s happiness. Unfotunately, he wasn’t and it sucks. “Zayn,” she turned to the raven haired boy in leather jacket with a white shirt underneath, “these are my friends: Louis, Eleanor, Harry, and Geremy.” She pointed them so the tan boy will recognized her friends._

_“Nice to meet you,” Zayn said, smiling beautifully that even made Harry blush. The tan boy then looked down on his girlfriend to find courage on her lovely eyes because he was new to her world and he doesn’t know if he will survive. He may act cool with his rugged look and tattoos but he was scared to meet Perrie’s friends. To begin with, he wasn’t on their social circle and that makes him an outsider. “Perrie talks about you often.” Perrie squeezed his hand softly, telling him that he shouldn’t be nervous because he will always be brilliant._

_It was one of the things Zayn loved about Perrie, she was always encouraging him. She never looked down on him because of his status and what people spreads behind his back. She always believed in him. And he needed that. He needed someone to trust him, to never doubt him, to know who really was. Perrie was that someone. Zayn can tell that the girl loves him very much and he loves her just as much. Maybe even more._

_“Exactly what’s your status?” Louis asks, sounding like a king in his court. He stared at Perrie then at Zayn, noticing that the two were holding hands._

_Perrie blushed again. She was such a shy girl. She didn’t know how to tell her friends about her relationship with Zayn. This was only her second relationship. Her first boyfriend was Jasper and it ended when she couldn’t balance her relationship with the boy and trying to revive her family two years after her brother died._

_“He’s my boyfriend,” Perrie answered and you can tell she’s proud and happy. Geremy felt the opposite. His heart broke into two silently as he watched the girl of her dreams in the arms of another boy. And as Zayn leaned down and kissed the blonde girl’s temple, Geremy felt nauseated. He couldn’t bear it so he had to look away as his little heart broke into even tinier pieces._

_“You have a boyfriend,” Louis said incredulously. He stared at Zayn and studied the tan boy’s features. He has to admit that the raven haired lad was one hell of a boy. Zayn looked like a model fresh from a runaway show. The boy has long lashes that cast shadows on his cheek and cheekbones that demanded to be known. Louis smiled when he imagined caressing Zayn’s jaw with his fingertips and be cut because the lines were prominent._

_Harry was thinking of the same thing Louis was. He noticed how beautiful Zayn was and it was weird thing to think of because he wasn’t attracted to boys. He’s not gay or even bi but somehow Zayn caught his attention. And the match was good because Perrie was such a lovely girl. Harry had a crush on her ever since he laid eyes on the blonde but he didn’t pursue her because he knows he will never be able to take her to bed with him. Besides Perrie is too pure just for the likes of Harry Styles. She deserves more._

_“How could you hide this from us?” Louis asks again. Interrogating was one of his specialties. He was happy for Perrie but at the same time frustrated that he didn’t know she has a boyfriend. He was offended actually because he always prided himself to be informative when it comes to his empire._

_Perrie giggled while Zayn smiled at Louis’ reaction. The feather haired brunet looked pissed off yet joyful which is a funny mix._

_Eleanor rolled her eyes at her boyfriend’s over-the-top reaction but she herself was curious of Zayn. The boy was appealing and she couldn’t understand why Perrie choose him. There was nothing wrong with Zayn on Eleanor’s book. He was perfect, but not for Perrie. She was expecting the blonde girl to be with someone who had class and gentleman like, in looks that is._

_The brunette’s eyes darted at Geremy as she listed down, inside her head, Perrie’s qualification for a boyfriend. Jasper was a bit like Geremy in some ways. Those were the kind of boys Perrie would go for; sweet, boy-next-door material, handsome-and-cute-at-the-same-time, and trustworthy. And Zayn failed in the given criteria. This made Eleanor frown because she was wrong about Perrie’s tastes on boys. Or maybe the blonde girl had picked out the wrong one this time._

_But it seems that Perrie was happy. It was the first time Eleanor saw the blonde girl this radiant but her heart broke when she saw the look on Geremy’s face. He looked pained and she understood why. She pitied him but not so much since she knows he had brought this torment upon himself. And now he has to pay the price for being a coward._

_“I was scared what you would say to him,” Perrie confessed and Zayn pulled her closer to support her. That simple motion almost sent Geremy to hell to be burned alive. He was already roasting now as he was standing there trying to hold himself from breaking down._

_Louis jerked his hands in the air like he was shooing an invisible insect. “Ridiculous,” he said offended but he knows it was true. He likes to intimidate people with his power. He turned to Zayn. “I’ve heard a lot of tales about you young man.” Zayn smiled a little remembering what Perrie told him about Louis being theatrical always. “And they aren’t very pretty.” He shook his head._

_“What do you have to say for yourself?” Louis asked, narrowing his eyes at Zayn. Perrie frowned at Louis’ severe examination. She loves Zayn and she didn’t like how Louis is treating the tan boy right now as if he was a criminal. “You’ve had quite a record actually. And to be honest with you I am not impressed with them. Now tell me truthfully, what are your intentions Zayn?”_

_Perrie was about to tell Louis to stop but Zayn cut her off by answering, “I intend to make Perrie happy.” He smiled at four pair of eyes that were looking suspiciously at him and turned to look at his smiling girlfriend._

_The blonde girl gave Zayn a kiss on the cheek, feeling all warm inside for what the tan boy had said. It was cheeky and romantic at the same time and she likes it. Very much._

_Louis nodded, looking convinced. “Very well.” He was smiling now as he concluded that Zayn can be trusted. “You have my blessings.” They all laughed except for Geremy, who felt even more wretched as time pass by. “Don’t do anything funny Zayn…because I’ll be keeping an eye on you,” he warned and it sounded light but they all knew Louis was serious._

_Zayn nodded, he wasn’t scared of Louis but he wanted to honor his word. He’s going to be a different person now. For Perrie. He wants her to be happy and safe with him._

Geremy groaned in annoyance because his brain wasn’t cooperating with him. His bloody mind has a mind of its own. His cerebral hemispheres keep resurfacing memories he wanted to forget and it was the worst of all. Even his own body was rebelling against him.

Ana had to drag him out of bed to go to school because he wasn’t on the mood to see anyone that day. He didn’t have the energy to do anything. He wanted to stay in the comforts of his room and ─ maybe, for the next 24 hours ─ forget the rest of the world. Forget that Perrie had a boyfriend, forget that Zayn was perfect and everything he wasn’t, and maybe his lungs would also forget how to produce oxygen, which would fix everything. No one would care and no one would miss him. His Dad would maybe even have a ball in celebration of his death.

But then Geremy remembered his mother and siblings. He was still needed by them. Not so much needed but he was sure they would be heartbroken. And he couldn’t bear the thought of his love ones being sad because of him. Will Perrie be sad too? Who else will be sad? He can count the number of people that would miss him with his fingers and that depressed him than he already was.

Is he someone easy to forget then? If it was true then it is such a gloomy fact for him. But he doesn’t know how someone to be missed either. He doesn’t know how to be someone Perrie would miss.

**

Harry was still in pain because of his cheek. The girl just didn’t slap him. No, she managed to punch him hard. And he was taken aback that he wasn’t able to do anything. He didn’t even get the chance to give her a piece of his mind since he couldn’t hit her back. He would never lay a finger on women.

It wasn’t helping that Louis continues to tease him as punishment for the failed mission. It wasn’t Harry’s fault, as he believed, that they weren’t able to kidnap ─ ‘fetch’, Louis would correct him over and over again ─ the girl that Louis wanted to talk with. When Zayn came as Perrie’s boyfriend the whole conversation revolved around the pair and the whole kidnapping was forgotten.

Despite the ache in his swollen lips that illuminates to his cheek, Harry realizes how bitchy life can be sometimes, how annoying things can be sometimes, and how fucking annoying the mind can be sometimes. The brain tends to remember things or people that you longed to forget and forget things or people that you wanted to remember. It’s absolutely unfair but his brain wasn’t a software that he could reprogram since he didn’t like its function.

“She punched you real good,” Eleanor commented with a satisfied smile. They’re at school now on the school balcony, their favorite area. From where they were they can see most of the school and the students scattered all over the old building’s façade, under the trees and some on the benches. They do feel like royalties as they perched there and watched a small part of their empire beneath them.

“Shut up,” Harry groaned, wanting to break something because his pride had been hurt. He has been slapped before ─ when he breaks a girl’s heart by telling her that he couldn’t see her anymore, or any crappy lines he could think of just to get her off his back ─ but he has never been punched. He was going to find her and make her pay. He didn’t know how he will do it but he will.

Louis just chuckled at Harry again. He was drinking a cup of tea on their four-seater marble table that he had bought from India and they’ve been using it for four semesters already. The chairs were mahogany painted in white to match the white marble. And he could still remember how he had fought with their directress just to allow them to put the table on the balcony. Of course as always, he won. He always does.

“Hello,” Perrie greeted them as she arrived with Zayn. Her three friends looked up to her and her companion and the Elounor couple gave the Zerrie couple a warm smile while Harry, rudely, slumped his head back at the table.

Zayn and Perrie looked at Harry’s flaccid figure confusedly. “Don’t mind him,” Eleanor said, rising from the baluster and heading towards the newly arrived pair. She planted a kiss on Perrie’s cheek and smiled at Zayn once more. “He’s still PMSing about what happened last night.” She giggled.

“I’m right here you know,” Harry reminded, annoyed. They all laugh at him and Zayn settled with a smile because he didn’t think he was on the right position to be laughing at Harry. The tan boy was still a foreigner and he knows he has limited rights. For now that is.

If Zayn was being honest, he knew he got something to do with Harry’s frustration. But he, himself was a victim of situations as well.

_“What do you mean I can’t get in?” Zayn asks the big bloke by the club incredulously. “I have an invitation.”_

_“I know,” the big guy answered, looking bigger as the minutes passed. “But you don’t have a date.”_

_“That is a ridiculous reason,” he said as he ran a hand through his hair. “I have an invitation and you tell me that I cannot get in simply because I don’t have a date.”_

_The man nodded. “I’m just doing my job kid,” he said, his voice showing a bit of irritation. Zayn concluded that the man would burst out any moment if he continues to bug him. This huge bloke must be exasperated from handling too many high, drunk, and annoying teenagers that night. And Zayn decided not to push his luck._

_He moved towards the sidewalk to light a fag in the hopes of calming his nerves. Perrie was expecting him and he wouldn’t let her down. He had promised her that he would come. And he wanted to keep it. If only Doniya didn’t back out at the last minute._

_Doniya, Zayn’s older sister, was supposed to accompany him to this party tonight. She agreed without hesitation of course. It was Louis’ party. Everybody wanted to come and no one would miss it for the world. But as always, crappy things happen. Doniya got an important call from the hospital where she goes as a trainee and that’s why Zayn came all alone. He didn’t know that it would be this strict._

_“Oh for the love of spaghetti let me through mister!” a pitchy female voice demanded. Her hair was fixed on a messy bun behind her head and as Zayn had turned to see who had challenged the dragon’s (as what he calls the huge bouncer) patience, he saw how her shoulders squared. She was wearing a red leather mini dress that clung tightly on her curvy figure, so Zayn didn’t miss how the muscles on her neck and back tensed from anger._

_He watched silently as the short girl tried to persuade the bouncer to let her in but the man wouldn’t budge. She told the bloke that she could pay him but as Zayn can see the girl didn’t have a purse and he was sure her dress didn’t have pockets as well to hide money. The only thing she had was her mobile phone and for a second Zayn doubted that it was even hers._

_“I need to talk to the host,” she ordered, thumping her black stilettoes on the ground. The bouncer smirked at her like she had lost her mind. “I am not being funny mister, so you better erase that smug grin.” She was annoyed now and Zayn felt pity for her. He wondered just how desperate she is to get into this party._

_“Go home lass,” the bouncer told the girl._

_She was about to say something but Zayn was suddenly besides her, pulling her by the waist to his body. “I think we can come in now,” he said smugly to the man. The man was about to disagree but Zayn added, “I have a date now.”_

_And the bouncer couldn’t do anything but let them in since Zayn has an invitation and wasn’t breaking any rule that was left to him by his boss. It was fine with the man to let the two in because he was aggravated by them. Now they will find other people to agitate._

_The party was wild like Zayn had imagined it to be. He was fine with parties but he prefers to be alone most of the time. He had let go of the girl he had came with. She didn’t look thrilled to be there at all. In fact, she looked bored and disappointed._

_“I guess we’ll separate from here,” he told her._

_She wasn’t able to answer when a drink was accidentally poured into her chest. It must have been cold because she grimaced and then shock occupied her face. And Zayn felt bad for her again. It seemed her luck had gone from bad to worse._

_“You bloody idiot!” she screamed at the tall lad with curly hair, who was the culprit. She didn’t give the boy a chance to say his apology because she was too pissed off after all that happened to her. Instead she did the talking with her fist._

_Zayn’s eyes widen as he watch the poor curly lad hair getting punch. He didn’t want to stay and see what happens next. He didn’t like drama and he needed to find Perrie. Turning away to a different direction he searched for Perrie._

_“Over here.” He heard his girlfriend’s lovely voice and he followed the direction where it came from and their eyes met. He saw a smile forming on her lips and he couldn’t help but smile back. She looked very pretty and superbly fit tonight in that tight dress._

_“You’ll pay for this!” the girl in the red dress screamed as she left. Zayn looked back at her and saw her leaving figure. He didn’t have enough emotion to feel bad for her anymore because shit always happen. And she has to accept that._

 

Maybe Zayn didn’t order that girl to punch Harry but it was him who made it possible for her to get into the party. And he’s not planning on telling the curly lad about that truth because it didn’t matter anymore right? They might never get to see her again.

“She’s here,” Louis announced and his gaze was fixed on the raven haired girl with tan complexion, who just stepped inside the school gates. His friends ─ except for Harry ─ stared at the figure too and Zayn’s eyes widen with disbelief.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Harry,” Louis called the stoic boy by the table, his eyes never leaving the newly arrived girl in an elegant black dress with long sleeves. He rose from his seat to get a proper look at the girl. She looked like a gothic Lolita with her long raven hair that’s a bit curled at the end. Louis was reminded of classic novel characters from Victorian era with her demeanor. He smiled to himself, enjoying the ideas that ran through his mind which involves the girl.

          Harry didn’t bother to move from his stupor. He really wasn’t in the mood to do anything at the moment. All he can think of was to get revenge on that rude girl, who punched him. Nobody hits Harry Styles and gets away with it.

          “Harry,” Louis called again, impatience clear in his voice. He got his arms crossed over his chest, meaning he wasn’t amused at all. The sound of his voice was enough to jerk Harry in a proper sitting position. “Redeem yourself.” He didn’t look at the curly haired boy but remained his eyes fixed on the raven haired girl. “Get her for me.”

          Harry rose from his chair and stood beside Louis, looking at the gate as well. His eyes scanned for who could Louis be referring then his gaze landed on the last person he expected to see. But he wasn’t sad, au contraire, he was thrilled. The gods must have heard his prayers. Or maybe his lucky stars have finally aligned.

          “One second,” Harry said and hurriedly went down the stone stairs that leads down to the façade of the old building. The others watched him as he pace the front yard (as Louis would love to call it) in a lithe that belongs to royalties. He had his head held high and everyone moves out of his way. Girls blush and giggle. Some attempting to get the boy’s attention but to no avail because Harry was only staring at one direction.

          All wondered what Harry was doing but Louis didn’t object because the curly haired lad was heading towards the tan girl. Maybe Harry did hear him, but in reality the younger lad didn’t. Harry was acting according to his own free will.

          “Hello,” Harry said as he came face to face with the girl shorter than he was. She was pixie like and looked so fragile next to his tall figure. The girl look up at him as he cast shadows on her, blocking the sunlight and illuminating a slightly silhouette vision of him. There was no warmth on his voice and the girl studied him from head to toe. “We meet again.”

          Recognition washed over her pretty features and then anger followed. Harry smiled impishly because at least she was as pissed off as he was. At least he wasn’t the only one who was acting all grumpy since the party. He wasn’t alone.

          “You’re that idiot!” she shouted in the same screeching voice that annoyed Harry even more. He will never grow to like it, he noted. The crowd on the little front yard was staring at them both. The girls’ murmuring to each other and maybe some fought the idea of attacking the new girl for shouting at Harry Styles.

          “I’m not the one throwing punches,” Harry pointed out, hatred dripping from every word. Looking at her right now, so small and weak, makes his blood boil. How can was this girl able to punch him? That hurts his ego even more. He was lucky that just a very few people saw the most humiliating scenario of his life, so far.

          “You deserve that,” she spat, crossing her arms over her chest. “You.Ruined. My. Dress.”

          “It was a dress,” Harry said, not seeing the relevance of what the girl was saying. And he knew he would never find the importance of dresses for women. It’s a piece of clothing. You can buy it and you wear it. If it gets dirty you wash it. There’s nothing more to it than that. If you ask him, he would prefer to be without clothes because those materials are like prison bars. And he had enough walls around him.

          “A dress?” she repeated incredulously but with a glint of resentment. Her arms are now at her sides, rolled into fist. Harry noticed and told himself to stay alert in case she throws another punch. He couldn’t risk his reputation in front of so many people and in broad daylight.

          “Yes. It was a dress.” He bended his back so his face was just inches away from her. “And it was ugly,” he informed slowly, making sure to irritate the hell out of her. He stared at her face, letting every change of emotions on her face register. He wants to see her chagrin. And he wasn’t disappointed as her brows scrunched together with exasperation, glaring at him that would have puncture holes on his body.

          “Not as ugly as you are and your taste in fashion,” she retorted and with all the force she could gather, stomped at Harry’s foot. She was upset that she wasn’t wearing her boots with wooden heels but instead a flimsy pair of doll shoes.

          Harry stopped himself from screaming out of pain. It wasn’t that painful but he was taken by surprised and with instinct taking control he let out a low groan. He had to bite his lower lip to muffle his pain but his face failed to obey his attempt of trying to stay composed. Pain was drawn across his angelic face that the girl seemed to enjoy.

          He was holding his right injured foot at both hands with a bended left leg to supports his whole structure. And he looked funny although he couldn’t find humor at his situation at all especially when some of the nearby boys were laughing at him in a low voice.

          She leaned closer to him, tip toeing so her lips could reach Harry’s ears. “It was more than _just_ a dress,” she whispered and Harry can hear her lick her lips and the triumphant smile that he would hate to see.

          A series of applauds were heard from behind Harry and the girl looked over at the curly lad’s tall figure to see a feather haired boy just a few meters away from them. He was smiling from ear to ear and the girl was afraid it might break his lovely face. He looked like a girl but he was muscular. Not the kind that says he goes to the gym since the day he was born. No, his muscles were semi and that made him look sexy and drool-worthy.

          “What a show,” Louis said and he wasn’t being sarcastic. The girl raised an eyebrow at him. But he can tell she was studying him and trying to figure out what his motives were. “I’m Louis. Louis Tomlinson.” He walked slowly towards the pair. “Harry’s friend.” He placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder and pushed the said boy carefully a bit to the side so he can be face to face with the tan girl.

          The girl suddenly burst into laughter, holding a hand at her stomach and body shaking severely. Both boys stared at him and shared a confuse look. Harry had this Is-She-For-Real look while Louis had a She’s-Interesting-Don’t-You-Think? stare.

          “You’re friends?” she asked incredulously after her crazy laughter. Louis nodded his head and she couldn’t help but laugh a little.

Harry glared at her, with a hurt ego it wasn’t comforting to be laughed at. He didn’t know what her snickering is for, but he can feel that it was still about him. He wasn’t conceited ─ maybe a bit (a huge ‘bit’) ─ but he can tell his intuition was right this time. It might not be of a woman but he trusts it often.

“I just don’t get that,” she said, smiling and stared at the curly haired lad. She turned back to Louis. “You ought to get a new friend.”

Harry wanted to tell the annoying girl that he was a useful friend but Louis cut him off with, “I know.” Louis smiled and pulled the younger boy closer to him who isn’t nursing his injured foot anymore. “He’s precious and fun to be with.”

For a second Harry thought that Louis wouldn’t defend him. The older boy did agree on the annoying girl’s comment to begin with. But Harry felt relieved that Louis sees him that way. That for Louis, he was a precious friend.

“They don’t make toys like this now,” Louis added with a smile that made the girl chuckle. Harry rolled his eyes, too numb to feel hurt from the remark.

“Now I understand,” she said with a nod. A moment of comfortable silent passed between the three of them. “I’m Gwynnie Sumpter. But just call me Gwyn.” She outstretched her hand to the older of the two boys.

Louis let go of Harry and took Gwyn’s hand, bending a little while raising the girl’s hand towards his lips. He kissed her knuckles, not breaking eye contact with her. “What a lovely name to match the lovely face,” he said softly with lips just centimeters away from the back of her hands, sending the warmth of his breath on her skins that raised goose bumps on her arm.

Gwyn didn’t give anything away except for that natural reaction of her body. She smiled at Louis, looking unaffected by his charms. He was very gentleman-like but she knew better than trust a boy with soft eyes and a poetic tongue. He’s like the others, promises you heaven and earth but you end up in hell.

Louis straightened up, disappointed about the rejection of his advances. But he finds it half amusing that she didn’t flinch. She was able to remain in her composure and that simply interests him. He doesn’t plan on hitting on her but rather trying to see if she would really be qualified as an addition to his collection of friends.

“Satisfied Lou?” Harry asked, feeling incompetent at the moment for just standing there like a commoner. He’s used to being the star of the show, all eyes on him and no one else. Yes, he isn’t conceited just a bit diva in a way.

“I am,” he answered letting go of Gwyn’s hand. “Would you like to join me and my friends for tea love?” he asked the tan girl, eyes’ dancing with joy at his new found jewel.

“Not today, I’m afraid.” She frowned and Louis did too, this was the second rejection for that morning. And his poor little heart couldn’t take it anymore. “I’m supposed to meet the head directress.”

“I see.” Louis nodded in recognition. “Would you like Harry to accompany you?” Harry made a face at the suggestion. “He is acquainted with every corner of this school.” Louis smiled mischievously, it was an inside joke. Not much of a joke really because it was true. With all the girls Harry had been with before, he had gone through every area in the school to find the privacy he needed with the girl he was planning to do the deed with.

“It’s alright,” Gwyn replied, giving Harry a short side glance. “I think I’ll be fine on my own.”

“That is too sad,” Louis said dramatically. “People might not give you the proper assistance that you need.” He looked melancholic as if this was a big deal. “Please, I insist. Take him with you to assure me that you would be fine.”

Harry wanted to smack Louis in the face for being over melodramatic again. For Pete’s sake, it’s a school not the African savannah. And Harry couldn’t promise Louis that Gwyn would be safe with him. He had been planning her death, inside his head, for the last couple of minutes.

“Why don’t I take him instead?” Gwyn asked, pointing at the balcony where Louis’ friends are. Harry and Louis followed her finger and realized that she was pointing at Geremy. “He looks nice and trusthworthy.”

Louis turned back to Gwyn. “You have good judgments,” he commented and smiled, impressed. “He’s one of the nicest persons you’ll ever know.”

“I trust you on this one,” she said but she was giving Harry a look that completely screams she finds him inadequate.

“Shall we go meet them then?” Louis asked, knowing fully the silent war ragging between the two but paid it no attention.

“I would be honored,” she said just as dramatic as Louis that Harry rolled his eyes to stop himself from puking at the silliness of the two. They act as if they were on a play and he doesn’t like it. It was fine with Louis but now Harry has to endure the terrible over-the-top-Victorian-era attitude from one more person. Two is a huge number for him already.

Louis offered his arm. And Gwyn played along as she hooked her hand on his strong arm. The two walked towards the balcony with Harry following in a not so graceful manner behind the pair. The curly boy looks like the stupid butler next to Louis and Gwyn, as the two climbed the stairs with class like they were taking the stairway to heaven.

“Finally you have arrived,” Eleanor greeted the pair and embraced Gwyn like they were old friends. That was one of the thing Louis likes about Eleanor, she’s always warm to people she likes and cold to the ones she despise. She’s honest.

Gwyn didn’t know if she should be offended by the fact that she was being seen like a package. But Eleanor’s friendliness made the raven haired girl overlook the whole ordeal. Was it even a problem that she’s being seen like a shiny new toy?

“Louis hasn’t stop talking about you,” Eleanor said in a voice that was both teasing and annoyed. Louis went to her side and kissed her cheek, knowing fully well that he’s already been forgiven by his girlfriend for the useless ranting these last couple of days. “And I can see why he’s so interested.” She smiled.

“Excuse me?” Gwyn couldn’t believe her ears.

“Don’t worry love. I got him leashed,” Eleanor assured, a warning smile playing on her lips.

Gwyn understood immediately that Louis was just playing with her and who knows how many other girls he had played that trick on. She was just glad she didn’t fall for him. But based on the looks the feather haired boy was giving his brunette girlfriend, Gwyn can say that the lad is head-over-heels for Eleanor.

“I’m Eleanor by the way,” the brunette informed the tan girl.

Gwyn nodded. “Yes, I saw you at the Calder campaign last time,” she said, smiling. She has to admit she had envied Eleanor’s height. Gwyn doesn’t have the model type of body figure. She wasn’t as skinny as the brunette but instead she was curvy. She extended her hand which Eleanor took. “Gwyn. And you probably know that already.”

Eleanor just gave her an apologetic smile. “You are the shinning new toy,” she pointed out sympathetically and taking her hand back.

Gwyn shrugged her shoulders as to say: ‘Like I have a choice.’

“Enough of this nonsense,” Louis inserted as he jerks his free hand in the air. “You are about to meet the dragon and I shall equip you with the proper weapons to tame her.”

Gwyn didn’t know what Louis was talking about but seeing his friends’ reaction she knew it was another theatrics. Eleanor pretended not to care but pride and adoration were in her eyes as she listens to her boyfriend. The blonde girl, the brunet boy, and Harry rolled their eyes. The raven haired boy remained to be oblivious. Gwyn thought what a bunch of circus freaks these people are. And because of that, she likes them very much. She would definitely join their circle.

“For thee hath requested of dear old Geremy,” Louis begun and the mentioned boy rolled his eyes again at the word ‘old’. “He shall help thee on thy journey to tame the dragon inside her gloomy chambers.” Louis let go of Eleanor and yanked Geremy to his side. “This, my lady is thy guide.” He waves his hand in front of Geremy to present the boy like an item to be auctioned.

“Hi,” Geremy greeted the tan girl who smiled at him.

“I hope you don’t mind that I’m going to trouble you,” Gwyn said. She mentally noted that the blonde girl was staring at her intently. “Louis said that you could help me.”

“Of course he can,” Louis cut off before Geremy could reply. “He is wonderful and brilliant,” he said proudly as he taps the boy’s shoulder with his palm.

Geremy smiled shyly. He was never been on the spot before. He was never complimented. He was simply moral support and nothing more. And Louis’ remarks make him check if he really was like that instead of an abomination that he had believed himself to be.

“Now off you go,” Louis prompted as he pushed Geremy towards Gwyn. The boy tried not to fall into the small tan girl as he finds his balance. Louis and his crazy habits sometimes could get people killed.

As the two leave with Gwyn giving another glance at the people on the balcony, she noticed that the tan boy had held hands with the blonde girl but the blue eyed lass has her eyes on them. Gwyn had a few dots on her head and she’s trying to connect them as they fully enter the building.

“They could make a pretty good pair,” Louis commented, smiling as if he had discovered the solution to global warming.

“I doubt that,” Eleanor replied with a knowing smile. Her boyfriend stared looked at her confusedly and she liked the idea of having a secret to share. “I’ll tell you later,” she whispered.

“In private?” Louis whispered back, lips just inches away from Eleanor’s. The girl nodded, echoing Louis’ mischievous smile. “Later then.” He closed the distance between their lips.

“Get a room,” Harry grunted and slumped down on a chair.

Louis just smiled as he pulled back and connected his forehead with Eleanor. They might look like idiots but they don’t care. They are insane for each other.

“You’re just jealous Styles,” Louis retorted as he turned to Harry. He had pulled Eleanor into a side hug. “You need to find a girlfriend that you won’t use like a condom.”

Harry chuckled, amused at the idea because he knew that would never happen. The girl who could leash him hasn’t been born yet. Will never be born. He might settle down someday with some beautiful rich girl but that won’t stop him from screwing around other girls. All the ladies in the world would be lonely without Harry Styles.

“She seems like a nice girl,” Perrie commented. Zayn was holding her hand and drawing small circles with his thumb as if to soothe her. She did need comfort. She was worried for Geremy. After she had seen how Gwyn treated Harry, she was scared as of what the new girl would do to Geremy.

“She is,” Louis agreed.

“She’s not,” Harry erupted. “She’s dangerous. She’s violent.”

Louis rolled his eyes at Harry and did not see how Perrie fret for a while before Eleanor said, “She’s alright.” She threw Perrie a look of assurance. “She just knows how to treat people.” She eyed Harry.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Harry snapped. He didn’t mean to sound super rude but he wasn’t able to control it. Louis and Perrie glared at him because Harry had crossed the line. Eleanor just shrugged and gave Harry a thoughtful smile. “I have to go.” Harry rose up from his chair and headed inside the building.

He hate when Eleanor was being kind to him. At times like that Harry considers her as a saintly bitch. One that could make him feel guilty. And nobody can make him feel guilty like Eleanor does. She’s too kind and uncaring sometimes that makes his blood boil because that’s not who she really is. She’s just pretending.

**

“Who’s the blonde girl?” Gwyn asked Geremy as they walk towards the head master’s office. They were walking slowly ─ with a comfortable space between them ─ so the girl could memorize the way.

“Perrie,” Geremy answered. He could not help but smile. An image of Perrie came into his mind as he said her name. She was smiling at him and she looked beautiful as always.

“You like her,” Gwyn announced, not hesitating. Geremy turned to her with a frown and their eyes met because the girl was studying him. She can tell that Geremy was battling whether to deny it or just be plain honest. She took that opportunity to add, “It’s a bit obvious.”

Geremy’s eyes widen with shock that he had to stop on his tracks. The tan girl did too but she was already three steps ahead of him.

“And she doesn’t know yet,” Gwyn added that made Geremy frown even more. “How come you didn’t tell her?”

“I don’t know,” was all Geremy managed to say. He felt vulnerable confessing to a total stranger about his failed love affair. Not even an affair since him and Perrie was never in a relationship other than being friends. He might not have technically told Gwyn about his feelings for the blonde girl but he knew she isn’t that dumb not to read between the lines.

“How long would you pretend of not knowing?” she asked sarcastically. The question seemed rude because she was not in the position to be this blunt with him but of course she couldn’t care less. She was a frank person. “Maybe just long enough so she could marry tan boy?”

Another blow was sent into Geremy’s heart. It was a slap in the face because he was such a weakling. He couldn’t protect his family and he couldn’t confess to the girl he loves. And now here is this small and fragile looking tan girl before him, bravely pointing out his flaws. He could never do that. Maybe he can but as always he doesn’t have the guts.

“She’s with Zayn,” he said sadly.

She shrugged. “Are they married?” Geremy shook his head even if he knew it was a rhetorical question. “Then I don’t see how he’s going to be a problem.”

“Why are you doing this?” Geremy asked being suspicious. People never do favors without getting something back in return. It was human nature.

“Coz you’re pathetic,” she answered bluntly. Geremy frowned again. He wanted to scream at her and tell her to leave him alone because her words are piercing. But then he didn’t because it was the truth. And that was the worst thing about the truth… it hurts.

He was pathetic. Yes. It’s true. He is. And saying it or admitting it doesn’t make it less painful at all. The pain is constant. It doesn’t change and it’s awful but he had gotten used living with it. And that’s what makes him even more pitiful, he doesn’t do anything to change. He wouldn’t care if it was for the good or bad as long as it was change. But he doesn’t move. He was stuck.

Gwyn suddenly smiled at him which made Geremy conclude that the girl was losing her mind, side effects of being friends with Louis. Or just simply being around the feather haired boy for a long period of minutes. That is what mostly happens to people who couldn’t handle the Louis Infection (as they call it).

“To be honest I don’t want people like Zayn for a girl like Perrie,” she said as if it was normal like telling people what she had for breakfast. There was no pity or hate. She was being truthful about what she thinks.

“Why?” Geremy asks, feeling conscious that he’s going beyond the line. It was one thing for Gwyn to be nosy but another for him to be one. It wasn’t part of his character but he was curious. And he was hoping she’d be honest with him as he was truthful to her.

“He’s a weed,” she said bluntly that it sounded too harsh.

The thought sink in as Geremy realized what Gwyn had meant. Zayn wasn’t from the upper class like they were. The tan boy was a commoner. Geremy didn’t like the girl’s prejudice against Zayn even if he didn’t like the boy at all.

“He couldn’t be trusted,” she added, seeing Geremy’s look of disapproval. “They’re all the same. They all want the limelight. They want fame. They need that to earn money. Anyone could be bought. But we’re not always of the same price.” She sighed. “Money is always tempting you know. As I said… we all have prices.”

Geremy thought about it for a while. Gwyn had a point. People like Zayn couldn’t be trusted. Zayn might be only using Perrie for his own advantages and Geremy won’t let that happen. He would protect Perrie.

Zayn wasn’t the typical good guy type anyway. The boy has too many tattoos and wears leather jacket. He was always late for class and most of the time gets into trouble. He smokes too, as Geremy have heard. And who knows, Zayn might also be into drugs. All of those screams trouble and Geremy had only seen it now.

Geremy was a coward. But not when it comes to the safety of the people he loves. He would be brave. This might hurt Perrie but if it meant to save her from a bigger hurt then so be it. He would be willing to play the role of the bad guy to protect the girl he loves. Perrie had been protecting him and now the time has come to protect her back.

“What do you have in mind?” he asked and Gwyn smiled, triumphantly.

 

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thank you for reading! :) xoxo


End file.
